harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
0001 B.C.E. Canarian hurricane season
The ''0001 Canarian hurricane season ''is a below-average season in the history. The BMA (Birdland Meteorological Agency) assigns names to the storms that will pack maximum sustained winds of 45kph and up. The season featured 9 named storms, 1 subtropical storm, 8 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes, with Iva reaching Category 5 status in the month of November and peaking as the last storm in the season. An El Niño event was happening in that time period, which created a serious drought in Virida. The El Nino event that lasted for the years 0000-0001 was the most severe in history. Seasonal Forecasts Due to the El Nino event, the BMA released their first prediction in April 4 and predicted 9 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. It was the first time the prediction was followed by the Nature. Season Summary The season first started in August 5 when a tropical depression developed west of Yautja, Bailu. It became Tropical Storm Andy by August 6. Tropical Storm Andy made landfall in Bailu and preceeded to become a Category 3 hurricane in the Gulf of Birdland. Hurricane Andy became a Category 4 storm, but due to wind shear it weakened into a Category 2 hurricane, and made landfall on the Tip West, Birdland on August 8, dissipating there the next day. After the next 2 days, the remnant low of Andy merged with a developing Tropical Depression east of San Jose, Galgo. The tropical depression became a tropical storm and was named “Bea”. Tropical Storm Bea became a Category 2, and made landfall at Imira, Khaiston in August 12. A tropical system formed in the Canarian Sea, and became Tropical Storm Cilida. Cilida later became a Category 4 hurricane in the Aflorduck Coast, and made landfall as a Major Hurricane in the tip of Jakri, Aflorduck. Cilida weakened into a Category 3, and intensified into a Category 4, reaching its peak intensity and making landfall in Duckssissippi, Virida in September 6. A low trough absorbed Cilida’s remnants and became Subtropical Storm Darby. Darby hit Northern Iceland and dissipated on September 11. Hurricane Estelle formed and caused considerable damage in Denduck, Virida on September. Hurricane Fandore hit many areas which caused its name to be retired. Hurricane Gani hit the same area Hurricane Bea hit a month ago. Tropical Storm Hari hit the State Yautja-Xenomorph Republic in late October. Hurricane Iva became the first Category 5 and became the last destructive storm of the year. Systems Hurricane Andy A tropical depression formed in August 5, and the BMA declared it Tropical Depression 01C. 01C became a tropical storm, and was named Tropical Storm Andy. Tropical Storm Andy made landfall as a weak tropical storm on Yautja City, Bailu on August 6 in the afternoon. After making landfall, the storm weakened into a Tropical Depression and became a remnant low, but the BMA still kept its eyes on the significant storm. By August 7, it regenerated into Tropical Depression Andy, and the BMA decided to keep the name because it was still the same system. Tropical Depression Andy rapidly intensified into a tropical storm, then a hurricane by midnight. Hurricane Andy became a Category 2 hurricane by the morning of August 8, and favorable conditions enabled rapid intensification into a Category 4 major hurricane, and by 9:00 BST it made landfall on San Jose, Birdland. The storm, over unfavorable conditions, dissipated over Judith, Birdland over the next day. Total damages were D3bil. total in damages, which ultimately led its name to be retired by the BMA. Hurricane Bea A fast-moving storm in the whole year of the decade, Hurricane Bea moved at a speed of 50km/h. The remnants of the destructive Hurricane Andy in Birdland moved upward after 2 days and an area of low-pressure from the East was absorbed by the remnant and became a Tropical Depression. The BMA decided to name it different because it is another system mixed with the old one, and their law in meteorology is when a storm absorbed another system, a different name shall be given, but if its still a tropical depression, no name shall be erased and the original will stay. The tropical depression became Tropical Storm Bea in the noon of August 11. Favorable conditions while it moved very fast made it intensify into a Category 1 hurricane in just 6 hours of being named. The BMA issued High Warnings for its landfall area. Hurricane Bea became a Category 2 hurricane, and missed of becoming a major hurricane in the process, as it made landfall in Imira, Khaiston on August 13. It dissipated shortly after. Damages cost 20,000 Duck dollars for the damages that Bea done. Hurricane Cilida After tending to the damages caused by Hurricane Andy and Bea the last month, the 3rd storm in the 0001 season formed as a Low Pressure Area in the East Birdland Strait. The system intensified into Tropical Depression Three on September 18. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Cilida at noon. By the next day, the BMA intensified warnings on Aflorduck as soon as Cilida intensified as a Category 1 hurricane. Explosive intensification on the night of September 17, the night before landfall, made it became a Category 4 hurricane which alerted most of the residents, who were expecting only a tropical storm. By midnight, traffic flows intensified until the last of the wave of cars were evacuated by the tropical storm-force winds that Hurricane Cilida made landfall at 4am BST. It weakened into a Category 3, but Duckssissippi alerted the area to prepare on its landfall on September 25. It re-intensified into a Category 4, reaching 2nd peak intensity as it made landfall on Duckssissippi region on 6am BST. It weakened into a Category 2 as it exited landmass, and was destroyed in the subtropical ridge. Its remnants fueled another developing system and eventually became Subtropical Storm Darby. Severe damages by Hurricane Cilida cost 10bil. dollars in total damage to Aflorduck and Duckssissippi. Its name was retired and replaced by Carina. Subtropical Storm Darby The first and only subtropical storm of the season, Subtropical Storm Darby formed as a Subtropical Depression northeast of Florduck, Aflorduck. The subtropical depression absorbed the remnants of Hurricane Cilida, and became a Subtropical Storm. The BMA made an election whether to name it or not, and decided to name it as Subtropical Storm Darby. Subtropical Storm Darby moved northward more, and became known in Iceland as “Sabtróïçál Störm Durbay” made landfall there as an extratropical Category 3 hurricane with maximum sustained winds of 120mph. Damages cost 2,000 Duck dollars, and a ship sank in the process. Subtropical Storm Darby later became a Category 5 extratropical cyclone with maximum winds of 260kph that hit the Iceland and caused unusually snowy weather. Subtropical Storm Darby also caused an glacier to fall, with Larnoldian “Arnott” Dean‘s cousin on top on it. Luckily, no one got hurt, in spite of the damages caused by Subtropical storm Darby, it was not retired because it didnt reach 1bil. duck dollars. Hurricane Estelle A strong storm in terms of rain, it caused in its retirement, Hurricane Estelle started as a Tropical Depression in the Birdlantic Sea. The tropical depression became designated as 06C, and became Tropical Storm Estelle by the evening of September 10th. Tropical Storm Estelle moved into the Viridian Meter Sea, and became a hurricane on September 12. During the events of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, Shove attacked first the Virida, New Ducksberg area by September 13. The BMA still updated on the significant storm of Estelle. Hurricane Estelle intensified but suddenly weakened due to a subtropical ridge. Hurricane Estelle weakened into a tropical storm and expanded its size by 2x the size of the Maniland Viridian. Tropical Storm Estelle made landfall on Ducksmore Island (now Ducksmore Island Base, Virida) with winds of 65mph. Tropical Storm Estelle drowned Shove’s armies when it made landfall and decreased its speed, while the ducks keptfighting due to their natural abilityto swim and they fighted in water. With help from Estelle, they defeated Shove, but the flood caused a dropship to crash in a 10,000,000D, which ultimately led to its retirement, along with other additional damages. Hurricane Fandore Two tropical systems developed in the open sea, in which one became Hurricane Estelle in Northwest Viridian, and an invest became Tropical Depression 06C in September 11. By noon, explosive intensification ensued, and it became Tropical Storm Fandore (pronounced Fan-do-reh). Tropical Storm Fandore became a Category 1 hurricane, and made landfall in Southern Bailu- Western Justine Area. Hurricane Fandore weakened into a Tropical Storm, but intensified into a Category 3 hurricane by September 18. On September 20, it made landfall on St. Isabel, Birdland. By September 21, it weakened into a Category 1 hurricane, and headed northeast. Hurricane Fandore became a Tropical Storm by the night of September 30, interacting with Tropical Storm Gani near by. Tropical Storm Gani, then intensified into a hurricane, which pushed Fandore aside. Tropical Storm Fandore made landfall on September 30 in Northwest Virida. By the next day, Fandore dissipated. Hurricane Fandore’s damages were too much and were retired. Hurricane Gani A tropical depression developed from an area of Low Pressure in September 21. On September 22, Tropical Storm Gani formed. Gani became a hurricane, which had a fujiwhara effect with Tropical Storm Fandore from the east. Hurricane Gani became a Category 2 storm, and became a Category 3 in the middle of Adudu Sea. Hurricane Gani made landfall on Rita’s Bankor, Bailu on September 24, and weakened into a Category 2, and Gani headed back to open waters and became a Category 4 hurricane, and which the BMA mistaken for being the strongest storm of the season. Hurricane Gani made landfall in Fandores, Catrion as a weakened tropical storm, due to a very strong windshear, which also caused Tropical storm Fandore to weaken. Tropical Storm Gani dissipated the next day. The damages caused by Tropical Storm/Hurricane Gani were low, even though it was a Category 3 on Bailu, it was moving fast through the tip and did not cause any significant damage, so it was not retired. Tropical Storm Hari After a month of inactivity in the Canarian Sea basin for the whole October, a weak low pressure area dissipated in the ocean on October 27, 0001. Another low pressure system formed and absorbed the remnants of the other Low Pressure Area which had dissipated earlier. A tropical depression then formed near Bailu, and became Tropical Storm Hari on October 31, 0001. Tropical Storm Hari didn’t last for long, because it made landfall after 6 hours it was named. Hari dissipated in the large landmass of the country Bailu. Tropical Storm Hari brought needed rain to the El Nino affected parts of Bailu. Still, it caused 1,000 duck dollars worth of damage to the country. Tropical Storm Hari also hit the same area that was also hit by the Category 4 Hurricane Gani. Tropical Storm Hari also helped in raining the crops near the Bailu Farmland, and which farmers call Tropical storm Hari “was a miracle” for them, especially in the year of the drought. Tropical Storm Hari was retired in the 0002 season, when it became a Category 4 hurricane and made landfall on Birdland Tip, Birdland. Hurricane Iva The last and most destructive storm of the season, Hurricane Iva formed from an area of Low Pressure that formed out of the Canarian Sea. The area of Low Pressure became Tropical Storm Iva in November 4. Tropical Storm Iva moved northeastward, which the BMA‘s first track that it would move out of the basin. Tropical Storm Iva became a Category 1 hurricane in November 7. Hurricane Iva moved in more favorable waters, and became a Category 3 hurricane. Hurricane Iva then alerted the BMA, that its direction is changing, and alerted the Aflorduck agency of Hurricane Iva, and which they recall “a storm stronger than Cilida”. Hurricane Iva became a record-Category 5 hurricane, and made landfall in Swiftos, Aflorduck. Iva weakened into a tropical storm after exiting the landmass of Aflorduck, and intensified into a Category 3 again in the Gulf of the Yericans. It made landfall on Duck, Aflorduck in November 19. It dissipated two days later in landmass. Hurricane Iva brought heavy rains and winds especially to Aflorduck, and declared a State of Calamity for the whole Florduck area. Storm Names Every storm names are repeated every 2 years. The BMA assigned a name to every storm that forms in the Canarian basin. After the season, the names Andy, Carina, Estelle, Fandore, and Iva were retired after the season due to extensable damages in the basin. In the summer of 0001, the names Alicia, Carina, Endo, Flor, and Irma were the replacement names for the 5 destructive storms of the year 0000.